


Омлет для гризли

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Humor, Krogan, Parent-Child Relationship, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: Все дети ужасно любопытные. И трогательные





	

Как и все дети, Грант любопытен. Когда спускается в столовую, смотрит внимательно — наблюдает за окружающими. Многих это раздражает, но выказать недовольство ему в лицо никто не решается.

Смышленый малыш. Понимает все с полуслова.

У него есть слабости. Он любит есть, драться и убивать. Обычный кроганский ребенок.

Шепард считает, что он нуждается в общении с себе подобными, но на Тучанку они попадут нескоро. Поэтому она общается с ним сама.

Приходит, заговаривает первой. Он смотрит настороженно. Не доверяет до конца и это говорит само за себя. Только дурак может раскрыться полностью — уж Шепард-то знает. Хочешь выжить — не верь никому.

Сегодня она опять приходит к нему. Он кивает большой головой, рокочет «Шепарррд» и слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы лучше ее рассмотреть.

— Ты готов? — спрашивает она, отлично зная ответ. — Нам предстоит прогулка по Омеге.

— Я всегда готов.

— Отлично, — кивает она и улыбается, демонстрируя сломанный в заварухе на Корлусе клык. — И не забудь свой дробовик. Скорее всего, пригодится.

Об этом можно не упоминать, но Шепард не может отказать себе в удовольствии. Лицо Гранта светлеет, и в глазах вспыхивают искры веселья. Эмоция преображает его, выдает возраст ребенка и природу убийцы.

— Мы прибудем на Омегу через два часа. Ты ел?

Грант замирает, потом едва заметно качает головой. Шепард мысленно вздрючивает нерасторопного Гарднера. Она же ему сказала носить еду в грузовой отсек. Несложное ведь распоряжение, блядь. Но нет, надо все проебать и подождать, пока голодный кроган пойдет в общую столовую.

— Тогда идем завтракать.

Грант смотрит с непониманием и подносит руку к гребню сбоку головы. Там, под неровным краем хитиновой пластины у кроганов расположены слуховые отверстия. Он щелкает кнопкой электронного переводчика, уточняет значение слова, слушает и говорит:

— У нас нет такого слова «саптракать». Мы просто едим.

— Хорошо, идем есть, — соглашается Щепард и отступает в сторону, пропуская его.

Грант идет вперед. Ступает мягко, при ходьбе почти не шумит. Сам нажимает голографическую кнопку лифта.

Когда он заходит в лифт, то пол немного проседает под его весом.

В столовой сидит только Джейкоб. Перед ним стоит чашка кофе и тарелка с недоеденным омлетом, похожим на желтые сопли (шеф-повар Гарднер снова в ударе).

Джейкоб отрывается от планшета и поднимает руку в приветственном жесте. Его взгляд цепко охватывает Гранта, затем вновь возвращается к чтению.

Гарднера нигде нет, и Шепард чувствует раздражение. Оно только усиливается, когда она подходит к раковине и видит там грязную посуду. Никакой организации труда, блядь. В бытность ее курсантом их жестко пиздили за любую соринку на кухне и вдалбливали, что антисанитария и беспорядок — прямой путь к инфекциям, плесени и всякой прочей хуйне, которая никак не должна сопутствовать космическим путешествиям.

— Нет, ну ты посмотри, какой пиздец, — говорит она Джейкобу и поднимает одну из сковородок за ручку. Грязная вода с шумом стекает в раковину, унося с собой пригоревшие частицы еды.

Джейкоб со стуком ставит чашку на стол и отрывается от планшета.

— Пиздец, — соглашается он. — Я поговорю с Рупертом.

Шепард кладет сковородку в раковину. Из сушильного шкафа достает чистую миску, сковороду и небольшой ковшик.

Грант внимательно наблюдает за ней, потом спрашивает:

— Что такое «пиздетц»?

— Это значит, что человек, ответственный за кухню, не выполнил свою работу, — отвечает Шепард.

Она выуживает из холодильника семилитровый пакет со стерилизованным соевым молоком и плитку темного шоколада. Потом идет к шкафу с сухими продуктами, открывает и грязно ругается сквозь зубы. Среди пакетов с концентратом рассыпаны крупинки, крошки и всякая прочая срань. Странно, что здесь еще никто не завелся.

Открыв пластиковую коробку с яичным порошком, Шепард щедро сыпет его в миску. Солит и только потом вспоминает, что соль в концентрате уже есть.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Грант и нависает над ее плечом, заглядывая в миску.

— Еду готовлю.

— Это можно съесть так, — говорит Грант и тычет в коробку пальцем. — Прошлый раз я нашел его под дверью и съел.

Шепард мрачно смотрит на Гранта и думает, что Гарднер — мудак. Ленивый церберовский мудак, который совсем не хочет работать и который подсовывает Гранту сраный порошковый концентрат, потому что молодой кроган не видел нормальной еды и сожрет все, что ему дадут.

— Давай попробуем по-другому.

Она заливает концентрат молоком, берет ложку и мешает. Он смотрит с интересом, и Шепард протягивает ему миску.

— Займись.

Столовая ложка кажется чайной в ручищах Гранта. Он держит ее двумя пальцами. Мешает аккуратно, стараясь не расплескивать.

Шепард выливает оставшееся молоко в ковшик и отправляет на плиту. Ловит потрясенный взгляд Джейкоба и отворачивается, скрывая усмешку.

Слышится звук прибывшего лифта и в столовой появляется Гарднер. Он взмокший и взъерошенный.

Шепард разворачивается к нему всем корпусом. Джейкоб встает со своего места, берет тарелку и пустую кружку и направляется к ней. Грант продолжает мешать и одновременно разглядывает Гарднера. Тот здоровается и растерянно улыбается. Его взгляд перебегает с Джейкоба на Шепард, а потом останавливается на Гранте.

Когда он подходит, Шепард чувствует запах пота, хлора и, едва уловимо, алкоголя. Она уже открывает рот и хмурит брови, уже видит, как Гарднер бледнеет, глядя на нее, но вперед выплывает Грант.

— Пиздетц, — говорит он почти без акцента и указывает ложкой в сторону грязной посуды. Капли яичной смеси тяжело срываются и шлепаются на пол.

Гарднер останавливается перед Грантом и смотрит на него с таким выражением, будто перед ним сам Призрак.

Или Королева Рахни.

Или еще какая-нибудь дивная хрень.

Краем глаза Шепард видит, что Джейкоб зажимает рот ладонью и беззвучно сгибается. Сама она изо всех сил прикусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

Гарднер бледнеет еще больше, лепечет, что сейчас все вымоет, и бросается к раковине со скоростью пули.

Когда Грант оборачивается к Шепард, его глаза блестят озорством. Усмешка придает ему невероятно обаятельный вид, как у медведя гризли, который задорно машет лапой из-за непробиваемого стекла зоопарка.

— Это можно есть? — спрашивает он и приподнимает миску. Шапка пены в ней опасно свисает с краев.

Она молча забирает миску и выливает смесь в сковородку, которую отправляет на плиту. Потом ломает шоколадную плитку в подогретое молоко и добавляет туда же сахар.

— Коммандер, как у тебя это выходит? — тихо спрашивает Джейкоб. У него лицо от смеха потемнело и слезы на глазах выступили.

Шепард качает головой.

 

***

 

Из всей стряпни знатно удался только кофе из кофемашины. Омлет она пересолила и слегка подожгла, а молочный шоколад явно был переслащен.

Грант этого не замечает. Молочный шоколад он хлебает из ковшика с явным удовольствием. Омлет ест руками прямо со сковороды, ловко подцепляя влажные, чуть подгорелые снизу куски когтистыми пальцами.

Шепард тоже обошлась без столовых приборов.

— Хорошо, — глухо говорит Грант, отправив в рот еще один кусок. — Это лучше чем порошок. Есть удобнее.

Шепард оборачивается и смотрит на Гарднера, который уже перемыл всю посуду и теперь надраивает шкафы. Она с ним еще поговорит о должностных обязанностях после Омеги.

— А человек-пиздетц умеет готовить это? — Грант пристально смотрит на очередной кусок омлета в руке, словно гипнотизируя его.

Шепард давится кофе. Это надо же, человек-пиздец. Вспоминается архаичное и давно забытое «истина глаголет устами младенца».

— Умеет. Я ему передам, чтобы готовил тебе такую штуку.

— Ага, передай. Хе-хе, иначе я сам с ним поговорю, — улыбается Грант и снова превращается в гризли.


End file.
